


Red, Sputnik, Stop

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Blindfolds, Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony thought he could try out a blindfold because Bucky wanted to, but when it came down to it, he panicked.





	Red, Sputnik, Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh this is what happens when I try and write for a kink I don't really like... I opt out entirely.

Tony was nervous to try a blindfold even though he knew that Bucky would take care of him. He knew that Bucky would never hurt him, and he certainly wouldn't do it while Tony was completely helpless. Normally he wouldn't have agreed to try this, but he loved Bucky with everything he was, and Bucky wanted to do this so he agreed. And who knew? Bucky had suggested a few things in the past that Tony had been hesitant about then loved. He thought a few times about calling it off, but he didn't.

He was so fucking nervous.

Before he knew it, it was the day that they'd agreed on. Bucky had kissed him softly as he stripped him down, both of them kneeling on their bed and Bucky behind him, holding his waist as he kissed along his neck. He took a deep breath, willing himself to lose himself in Bucky's touch, but he couldn't quite manage it.

Bucky was overly cautious about it, making sure that Tony knew exactly what he was doing and that he had plenty of time to call it off. The blindfold was in Tony's sight when Bucky picked it up, and Bucky dragged it up the length of Tony's body as he brought it up to his eyes. The fabric was soft to try and avoid any kidnapping flashbacks, but as Bucky was tying it loosely around Tony's head, he knew that it wasn't working.

His heart started to beat faster, and not in the fun way. It was more the _I'm about to have a fucking heart attack because I'm so terrified way_. He tried to say something, but all the safewords got caught in his rapidly closing throat. Oh god. Bucky's hands were soothing down his arms, but it was obvious that he didn't know anything was wrong.

Tony's arm strained, feeling like he was moving through molasses as he managed to tap his fingers on the bedding. He tapped again, worried that maybe Bucky didn't see, but an instant later Bucky's fingers were quickly undoing the knot and pulling the fabric away.

For a few long, excruciating moments, Tony forgot where he was, but then Bucky's face appeared in front of him, eyes filled with worry. "Hey doll, you okay?" he asked softly, bringing his flesh hand up to cup Tony's cheek.

Tony nodded, but it was clear that Bucky didn't believe him. Which was fair, since Tony had only nodded out of instinct and not because he felt anywhere approaching 'okay'.

"Here, c'mon." Slowly, he coaxed Tony out of bed and bundled him in a fluffy robe, then led him to the bathroom, where he wet a washcloth and dabbed at his face. Tony didn't know how long they were in there, but his butt was starting to ache from the rigidity of the toilet seat cover, so it must have been a while.

"I'm okay," Tony mumbled, hanging his head and ducking away from Bucky's hand. He'd effectively ruined their night, and he couldn't help but feel embarrassed about it.

"Okay. You wanna go to bed?"

Tony nodded and got to his feet, leaning heavily on Bucky for support. "I'm sorry," he said shamefully.

Bucky just shook his head. "Nothin' to be sorry for."

"You wanted to do this though."

"Not at the cost of scarin' you. We tried it, it didn't work out, and now we know."

"Still."

Bucky kissed his forehead. "Don't worry about it darlin'. Let's just get some sleep."


End file.
